


The Unknown Unknown by opalish [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Confused Katsuki Yuuri, Crack, Genuinely Awful Hero Names, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Yuuri never meant to become a supervillain. These things just happen to him.





	The Unknown Unknown by opalish [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [utlaginn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/utlaginn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Unknown Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297580) by [opalish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalish/pseuds/opalish). 



**Title** : The Unknown Unknown  
**Author** : opalish  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : YOI  
**Pairing** : Victuuri  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Yuuri never meant to become a supervillain. These things just happen to him.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11297580)  
**Length** : 1:00:34  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/The%20Unknown%20Unknown%20by%20opalish.mp3)


End file.
